narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Checking the Students: Seireitou vs Kyashi and Ryuka
Seireitou was on his way from Other World after sleeping with Kurumu and he thought to himself about the many things that have occured lately. As he did this, he sensed two powers approaching him, two familar powers. "Over here!" He heard Kyashi's voice yell. Not sooner, Kyashi came from around the corner and turned to run towards Seireitou. But she hadn't noticed him yet. She turned her look towards him... Whumpf. Kyashi slammed into Seireitou head-first, face impacting his chest, earning a muffled "Oof!" from her person. Seireitou immediatly sensed her as her face bumped into his chest and he grabbed her in a gentle hug. "Kyashi-imoto, take it easy, even 1000 years and your still clumsy.." he said chuckling. "How have you been?" he asked now slowly letting go Kyashi chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "Sorry, Sei-ani." From around the corner, Ryuka was walking, hands in his pockets. Occasionally, he would shift his right arm around for some reason, however. "Hey, Seireitou." He said in a sincere manner, his eyes landing upon both the blonde and the gray-haired man. "Its okay, little sis" said Seireitou, messing up her hair and then faced Ryuka. "Well Ryuka..... its... been a while" "Obviously." Was his simple reply, as he smirked. "How's the arthiritis?" Seireitou smirked at the obviously sarcastic remark but then looked at him seriously. "I heard what you did.... and let me say this, i have never been more proud as a big brother, except maybe with Sis" he said chuckling, gesturing Ryuka to come to them "Hm?" Ryuka's face was that of surprise, as he walked over beside Kyashi, who was smiling with pride. Seireitou placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled, "You defyed Jikokukenin, Echo and even Madara...." he continued, "I thought you had let evil consume your heart but you foguht through... and for that, i am proud" Ryuka's expression changed to a sincere smile. "And here, I thought you would hate me forever..." He said softly. "Thank you, Seireitou-ani." He noticed Kyashi was also smiling at him, although it was a bit smaller than before. Seireitou grinned as he grabbed Kyashi in a playful headlock, rubbing her hair, "So, how has our little girl been?" he asked chuckling, "You keeping her happy, Ryuka?" Ryuka shuddered, looking away. "Keeping a hyperactive blonde happy....is not one of my strong suits." He muttered. Kyashi laughed, pulling away from Seireitou. "Stop it, Sei-ani!" She said playfully. However, at Ryuka's comment, a vein popped into her head. "Hey!" Was the mildly indignant protest, which Ryuka ignored. "How's Kurumu and Sachi doing?" He asked plainly. "Oh, its been great, here i thought that dating both of them wouldnt work out, its been great though, right now, i think Kurumu is training along with Senna and Sachi went to kill some Hollows that she sensed, no biggie, so...." he began chuckling, "You guys "expecting" at all?" At the word expecting, Kyashi and Ryuka turned to look at each other. "Well...." Seireitou grinned, "Have you guys, you know... had "fun" yet?" he said laughing A blush came across Kyashi's face, and looked away, narrowing her eyes comically. Ryuka, however, was unphazed. "What? You expect me to be blush, too?" He rolled his eyes. "Moving on... im anxious to see how strong you two have become, you up for it?" he asked, trying to get over his sister's expression Kyashi's blush faded, and a grin spread across her face. "That's right!" She said, pulling her fingerless gloves in order to make them fit. "A good teacher-sensei meeting can't be complete without a test of strength, can it?" Ryuka scratched his nose. "I have always wanted to test my strength against yours..." He admitted. "But how about we go somewhere where it's more.....suitable?" Seireitou smiled, "Lead the way, Ryuka-san" Ryuka nodded, putting two fingers in front of his face. "Follow close, or I just might leave you behind!" He said, smirking.....and then, he disappeared, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. Kyashi shook her head. "Dumbass." She muttered, before taking off, matching Ryuka's speed, with Seireitou in tow. A God's Strength Seireitou smirked as he awaited Ryuka's arrivial at the battle site, "Man, he is so slow" "Is that so?" Ryuka asked, standing on the water a few feet away from Sereitou. Kyashi walked up beside the Uchiha, having bothered not to waste her energy. Once they were all in place, Ryuka looked up at the valley they were in. "Look around." They were standing on the waters of the Valley of the End. The statues of Madara Uchiha and the First Hokage were seen respectively and clearly. "Just thought I'd make this battle a special one. Isn't it the perfect stage?" He asked, grinning. Seireitou looked around, "Im just surprised that the statues are still intact but i digress" he said as he faced Ryuka, his hands in his pockets, "Who wants to go first or do you want to fight me, 2 on 1?" Ryuka looked over at Kyashi, who slightly nodded. "I guess I'll be going first." He said calmly, slowly unsheathing his sword Keibatsu. He settled himself into his trademark sword stance. Seireitou walked up, with his sword still sheathed, "Bring it on, little brother" Ryuka closed his eyes, took a step....and then disappeared. After-images of him were dissipating, as he was rushing at Seireitou with an undetectable speed, creating waves behind him. Within seconds, he closed the gap between him and Seireitou, and he raised his free hand and slammed it into the older man's chin. Channeling his dark energy, it was enough to send Seireitou flying back a few meters. Seireitou flipped through the air and landed on his feet, smiling. "Is that all?" he said as he pointed his finger at Ryuka and said "Cero", shooting a powerful cero at Ryuka "Just some hand-to-hand combat." Ryuka mused, once again using Flash Step to dodge the attack. Rushing at Seireitou again, he appeared behind him this time. He channeled his yoki (demonic energy) into his hand, and put his hand on Seireitou's back. Immediately, incredible pain shot through the older man's spine. Kyashi watched with mild annoyance, sighing. "Quit acting like a show-off, Ryuka-kun." She mused, flexing her fist. Then, she used her own Flash Step to rush towards the two combatants. "Imitating a Yokai?" he said as he flashed behind Ryuka, and kicked him right into a tree, but not before stopping him first and then headbutted him to the ground. Ryuka grew a vein around his head, as he felt himself flying over the water. "There aren't any trees around here, genius!" He shouted comically. Flipping over on his feet, he felt Seireitou's presence once again. With his free hand, he halted Seireitou's face, and then thrust forward, hurling him away and sending him dragging through the water. "And my power...isn't imitation." He said, as he readied himself once again. "It's very much real." Seireitou smirked as he easily flipped over Ryuka and pointed to a small forest above the valley, "Then what are those, genious?" he said as he then flashed infront of Ryuka, plunging his hand through Ryuka's chest, "No matter how much you look like an Yokai or how similar your moves are the difference between us is like Night and Day. It's natural that Humans should imitate Yokai in order to grow more powerful. But Humans will never be the equals of Yokais." he said as he forced it out and kciked Ryuka right into Madara statue's right eye. Ryuka's eyes widened. Pain shot through his body as he felt Seireitou's hand pierce his chest. "Is that so?" He asked, wincing as the hand was pulled out. As Seireitou's leg was aimed for his side, he crouched and raised his arm, stopping and halting the attack. "Well..." He said, coughing slightly. "Imitation or not....I can still see your movements....Seireitou Hyuga." He smirked, as he saw Kyashi suddenly appear behind Seireitou. Channeling chakra into her sword, she swung it down, only to have it blocked by the unsheathed KyuubiTaishou. Ryuka took the opportunity to flip away, readying himself while his demonic energy started to heal the wound. Seireitou then jumped and grabbed the two's heads, slamming them into eachother. "Kyashi-chan, wait your turn" Ryuka stepped back, dodging the attempted grab and grinning. "What? You did say you wanted to test both of us....right?" "And you didn't say we couldn't jump in...." Kyashi said, smirking as she caught his wrist. "Think beyond the normal, eh?" With one quick motion, she had sliced through Seireitou, nearly through his arm socket. Blood spilled from it, splashing into the water. Hikaru was sitting near there location listening to his iPod. He was silently saying, "Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor..." A red-eyed man in a black jacket and pants silently stood behind Hikaru, listening to Bulls on Parade by Rage Against The Machine on his iPod. True Power Seireitou looked at his hand, blood slowly oozing out. He then smiled, as the blood vanished from sight. He faced Kyashi and Ryuka, "Nice, a couple more of those and you might accualy get me to draw my sword" he said as he pointed at Ryuka, and said, "Cero Oscuras", shooting it directly at Ryuka Ryuka closed his eyes, and held his sword his sword vertically, as the blast came towards him. Then, with a quick motion, he swung it, colliding with the blast. With a grunt, he forced it back, straight towards Seireitou. Seireitou smirked as his body began to vibrate, and a creaking noise could be heard as he was immeditaly behind Ryuka. As Ryuka turned, Seireitou shot him in the chest with an Instant Cero Oscuras, making a see through hole through Ryuka's chest. Ryuka's expression went blank, as he fell back. "How the hell did he get past me like that?..." He thought, swinging his sword up. His precision was perfect, as the sword sliced through Seireitou's shoulder in a diagonal uppercut. Flipping back onto his feet, he settled himself into the Bankai stance, and muttered one word: "Bankai." Immediately, a sudden surge of energy erupted from his body, and some of it shot into a straight line, hitting Seireitou with incredible force. It ripped through the water as it did so. Seireitou held out one arm, as he immeditaly shattered Ryuka's spiritual pressure that tried to attack Seireitou. He then smiled, "Very well.... looks like your serious" he said, unsheathing his sword Ryuka grinned, as he settled into a staning sword stance. "I have to..." He replied. "You'd just be way too strong for me if I didn't." With a zipping sound, he disappeared in front of Seireitou, grasping his face with his free hand and hurling him with incredible force to smash him into the statue of the First Hokage. Seireitou smiled as his body was vibrating before hand as he appeared infront of Ryuka, then behind him, and then infront of him, shoving his hand through Ryuka's chest. Ryuka stared with comically widened eyes, as the hand rocketed through his chest. An anime vein popped on his head. "STOP DOING THAT!" He yelled, thrusting his sword through Seireitou's own chest. "How does that feel?" He said triumphantly. "I wouldnt know" Seireitou said, revealing that he was behind Ryuka the whole time. "Nice try.." he said as he kicked Ryuka up to the air and pointed at him, "Cero Oscuras". He shot it straight at Ryuka, who was in the air and couldnt dodge Ryuka smirked, as his own body began to vibrate. When the blast connected, he dodged at the last second, sword balanced on his shoulder as he landed behind Seireitou. "Did you forget already, Sei-ani?" He asked. "You had taught us to fly." Meanwhile, Kyashi raised an eyebrow, as she twirled her sword in front of her. "I guess I should get serious, too..." She thought, as she pulled back her hand, leaving the sword still twirling. Its blade glowed a slightly reddish color, as her own spiritual energy surrounded her in a circle. "Bankai." She whispered. A Small blur lands on a branch not far from Hikaru "What is with this build up of energy?" The figure Wondered. Hikaru sighed and said, "What, just Bankai?" Seireitou smirked, "Rule one, never release your Bankai like that, while your opponent isnt even in Shikai yet..." he stated as he sheathed his sword. "I dont think your worthy of this blade yet.." he stated once more as his body began to flicker and vibrate unusually. Ryuka narrowed his eyes, as he saw Seireitou's body flicker once more. "Damn!" He thought, once again disappearing. Seireitou smiled, as the surrounding area flashed into twilight and back again. Ryuka could see hundreds of Seireitous that disappeared instantly within the second and returned again.. leaving instantly once more. Ryuka began to think he was going crazy as Seireitou grabbed Ryuka's arm, throwing him into a rock formation and used an Instant Cero Oscuras, then went right though Ryuka's stomach WHIRR.... Ryuka's after-image made a whistling sound as it dissapeared. The splashing of blood could be heard shortly after, as Ryuka's sword sliced through his shoulder. He then put his hand on Seireitou's back. "Cero Oscuras." He whispered. Immediately, before Seireitou could react, a fierce beam tore through his chest, leaving a massive hole. Seireitou smirked and then laughed, "What a letdown, Ryuka-san, a real letdown... After all, there is nothing but fear reflected in your sword. When you dodge, you're afraid of getting killed. When you attack, you're afraid of killing someone. Even when you try to protect someone, you're afraid of letting them die. Yes, your sword speaks to me only of absurd fear. What's necessary in a fight isn't fear. Nothing can be born of that. When you dodge, "I won't let them cut me." If you protect someone, "I won't let them die." If you attack, "I will kill them." Well, can't you see the resolve to kill you in my sword?" he said, drawing KyuubiTaishou and the hole on his chest disappeared instantly. The One Who Didnt Change Ryuka's eyes widened in shock, as he flipped back towards Kyashi, who looked over at him in concern. "Ryuka-kun?" She asked, a bit taken back at his expression. A beat pulsed through Ryuka's head. "That spiritual pressure..." He commented. "It's like no spiritual energy I've ever felt before...It's not just bigger or stronger. It's too dense and heavy to even be called spiritual energy. It feels like there's an ocean above the sky..." It was tempting to look up to see if there even was one. Seireitou's energy exploded as black rain fell around the area, falling on Kyashi and Ryuka as Seireitou appeared in a bat-like appearance. The being known as Seireitou stared at Ryuka, "Dont Tremble. Dont break your stance. Stay aware of your surroundings. Dont let your guard down for an instant." he said, appearing at Ryuka's neck instantly with his sword, touching the skin of his neck Ryuka simply looked over at Kyashi. "You mind if I take over here?" He asked calmly. Kyashi was a bit taken back, but nodded. "Hai!" She said, flipping backwards. Ryuka turned to face Seireitou, the blade still against his neck. A slow smile came across his face. "What's the matter?" He taunted, feeling mildly psyched. "You're a bit talkative today, ain't ya Seireitou?" With an uppercut swing, he knocked back KyuubiTaishou. With his free hand, he thrust it towards Seireitou's chest, the blast of another Cero hitting him dead-on. Seireitou frowned as he immeditaly was behind Ryuka, "Where are you shooting?" he said as 9 deep gashes appeared on Ryuka's chest and entire body. "I said not to give me an opening, didnt i?" Ryuka grabbed Seireitou's wrist tightly. "Either it's Keiba, or just the fight itself....but I'm truthfully a little psyched now." He admitted, grinning. He released his own spiritual pressure, stunning Seireitou for a second, then aimed a slash through his stomach, forcing him back. Seireitou smirked yet was still frowning, "Fool...." he said as he grabbed Ryuka's blade with one hand. Ryuka looked in shock as he saw his own hand bleeding instead. Seireitou bent his finger, as Ryuka's chest was torn apart. Ryuka's immediate expression went blank, as he fell to his knees. The blood pooled into the water, leaking from his chest like rain. He coughed, erupting a spew of blood from his mouth. Then, he collapsed on his stomach, the shock still evident onto his face. He lay deathly still in the polluted waters. Kyashi could only stare, horrified at the display of unhesitant murder. Her mouth was agape, and beads of sweat rolled down her head, despite the cool aura of water around her. She uttered a few gasp-like sounds from her throat, as if she had been cut down as well. "Heh, The Fool" Evan said to himself. Seireitou's face as with indifference, as he stared at the fallen Ryuka and scoffed. "Your mistake, what do you expect when fighting a Yokai God?" he stated A silent breeze permeated the land, and a silence blew over. A Cry From A Friend A certain blackness filled the air, as Ryuka's body lay in the water. Time itself seemed to freeze, as the figure of a young boy appeared, standing beside the dead Ryuka. The boy's own look was one of sadness, as he felt helpless. "Nii-san...." He said, his voice cracking slightly. "I couldn't protect you this time....and now you're like this...." A tear fell from his eye, and he began to sob. "Please....forgive me...." There was no response. But the boy didn't wait for any, as he kneeled over, putting a hand to Ryuka's head. ''"I won't allow you to get beaten like this....you relied on Keiba-nii-san whenever your life was in danger....now....let me protect you, if only for once...." His tears spilled onto Ryuka's face, as both of their bodies began to glow.... Back Outside "Oh Seireitou get ready for a butt kicking," Evan Chukled to him self as he jumped down closer to the group. while watching Ryuka's mind with his Complete Sharingan Seireitou turned around but stopped, as he sensed a pulse from Ryuka's body. He slowly turned to Ryuka's body, seeing an apparition of a small boy, slightly faded. "A soul of the dead....? What is he doing to Ryuka....?" he thought, meerly watching The boy was still looking down at Ryuka, even as he started to disappear. Ryuka's body pulsed once again, as a blue spiritual energy started to surround him. His eyes had closed, as he was pulled up onto his feet. Then, his eyes opened, staring into Seireitou's cold ones. "Sorry....Seireitou-ani." At that moment, the previously calm spiritual energy suddenly expelled into a continous shockwave. Ryuka now stood completely up, staring at his free hand. He felt his body pulsate with an intense power, but this time, he recognized it. "It's the same power....just like before..." A flash of light blazed into everyone's eyes, blinding the area for a split second. Seireitou's eyes, however were fine, due to his god status. "What the hell....?" he thought, watching Ryuka, coming back to life As the brilliant light cleared, a newly transformed Ryuka was standing straight, sword sheathed. His clothing consisted of a blue jacket and black pants. But the shirt underneath it was gone, exposing his bare and freshly healed chest. His hair and turned blue, growing longer and falling around his shoulders. His eyes were a light blue, as they stared Seireitou down. The inital aura around him had faded, replaced by an invisible cloud of his own spiritual energy. "You're right...." He said, in a determined voice. "I do fear death.... I do fear killing someone.... but that doesn't mean that I'll let it get the better of me. If I don't put my life on the line to protect the ones I love.... then who will?!" He slowly unsheathed his newly transformed Keibatsu, in the form of a stronger katana. "Damn...that's the move that he used against me! Well, new move finally..." Otonami says as he appeared right beside Evan looking at the scene in front of him. Seireitou stared at the "new" Ryuka, obviously using "new" in a very loose manner. "Interesting, to say the least" he said, still in his "Bind" Shikai form. "Lets see what you got" he continued Ryuka simply raised his free arm, swinging it, horizontally. The force was enough to generate a strong shockwave, kicking up the water into an intense wave. The water rushed up at Seireitou with quickened speed. Seireitou closed his eyes and aimed his left arm at the rushing wave. "Cero....Oscuras" he stated, as the black cero rushed at the water, tearing it up to little water droplets and the attack continued on to strike Ryuka. With another movement of his free hand, Ryuka put his palm out in front of him, as if signaling to stop. The blast came upon contact with it, stopping in its tracks like a brick wall. He swiped his free hand away, scattering and negating the blast effects, with seemingly little effort. "I may be afraid...but I certainly am not fragile." He said, in a mildly bold voice. "Maybe so... tell me, Ryuka, do you know what Despair looks like?" he asked, in an equally bold tone. Ryuka frowned, resting the blade of Keibatsu onto his shoulder and waiting for Seireitou to clarify. "What are you talking about?" Seireitou closed his eyes, but his face was aimed towards Ryuka. "Despair, Pain, Sorrow, Hatred, do you know what their physical form is?" he asked Ryuka felt a sense of apprehension in his head, but he furrowed his eyebrows. "No." He replied, in a slightly confused tone. Seireitou opened his eyes, as a chill went down Ryuka's back. Hope, Defiance, and Despair Seireitou then went on, "If you don’t know then I will tell you. This is the true form of despair". He pointed his sword downwards and muttered, "Bankai". Suddenly, the waves around the valley were pushed to the sides, as if they too were running away from Seireitou's power. A liquid, that look like blood seaped out of KyuubiTaishou, covering Seireitou's body, making him look almost feral. He moved his vizard-like, cold eyes to Ryuka. Category:Fanon Story